Trapped
by StarDxst
Summary: Sixteen years after MRF, Robin has a mission. She can’t tell anyone, not her best friend, not her adoptive family.
1. chapter 1

**Okay so this is probably a short FF, but I will continue if I get enough reviews. If you like this, please review.**

Hi. I'm Robin, and you wouldn't believe the hell I've been through. Unless you were living on this majorly messed up planet called Earth.

Basically, sixteen years ago, the world ended. That was the day I was 'born'.Before that, a special group of people were designed to save the world. Obviously they failed, costing millions of lives. They were the Flock. The oldest, Maximum (Max) Ride is the mother of my best friend. I can't help but think how different the world would have been if they succeeded. I would be nearing my birthday. With a family.

I was raised by Max since I was 5. I had to survive a nuclear winter before that. Because they failed.

Somehow I can't forgive them because they couldn't do it. And I'm on a mission to kill them all.

Let me explain: Itex had a secret facility, and I was their last recombinant before the world ended. They gave me the purpose to kill them. And I have to succeed. It determines my life: if I fail three times, part of my genetically edited brain will stop firing the synapses which makes my heart beat. I die, just like that. So I have no choice. I have to kill them. I can't find a way past it. Can I?


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I added this chapter because the last one was really short. Thanks for carrying on after chapter one. I give you Chapter 2.**

I am trapped in this mess. I am practically the Flock's family, yet they don't know my secret. Me, or them?

I guess I should tell Phoenix. But I've kept this secret all my life, and I'm not ready to share this secret with anyone.

Max couldn't beat me but her expiration date will be soon, if Itex know what they're doing with this. That means, once she's expired, I can't kill her. Strike one: I would have two chances left to seal their fate.

I could get brain surgery? But with no medicine, and no sterile areas, my survival chances: really low. And the flock would wonder why I hadn't told them before.

I've decided, I'm going to tell Phoenix.

Well, that went well. (induce sarcasm) Everyone will know about this give it a day.

Now Max knows: I'm either dead or saved. Same choice, different person's responsibility. I know for a fact she won't give up her family, for a child she found in a cave eleven years ago. Even if she wanted to, Fang, Phoenix, and her flock wouldn't let her go. They'd kill me first. But Max wouldn't let herself die to save me. She doesn't work like that. At least Phoenix can work out a solution. A couple of months ago she evolved to use all of her brain. She's lucky though, she won't be killed if she makes the wrong decision.

 **Okay, so I'm writing a longer fanfic about Phoenix right now, so if I don't update, I will soon. Thanks again for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to LeafiExplorer for the favourite! I will update whenever I can as stuff is getting hectic.**

Chapter 3

Max knew she had to come up with something. I was like a daughter to her. She thought that I could somehow fake their deaths like Dylan did after the world ended.

The flock were okay then. Other than Fang, though.

Target one (I suppose)

Iggy

I sneaked up behind him and, really stealthily, I hit him over the head with a frying pan. He fainted instantly and I dragged his body over to the wall.

Good enough for my brain, I suppose. I instantly regretted the move and panicked. What if the rest of the flock (excluding Max and Iggy, obviously) saw what I did? They would lock me in Himmel until the world ended. (again)

I found Max sitting at a desk stolen from Himmel, writing with a chewed biro. She and Fang had the monumental task of rewriting history with the help of Fang's blog. All the survivors of the H8E were still young enough to remember what they had been taught, and they chipped in avidly. I looked at the cracked tablet on the table, reading a post from Fang.

 **FangMod:** _Who was the first Queen of Egypt?_

 **isawtheworldend:** _fang ur so boring now! all your blog is just about grammar and history y cant u post something good again like b4 the world ended._

 **FangMod:** _Looks like you need lessons in spelling at least, there's a lot of missing letters in your comment._

Ouch. Poor 'isawtheworldend', Fang can be brutal when he wants to.

I tapped Max on the shoulder awkwardly.

"Max?"

She raised an eyebrow, but I knew she was just faking annoyance because I hadn't told her my secret first.

"I've done it."

"You've done what?"

"Iggy's in the basement," I said, "He's up against the wall."

"What? What are you talking about?"

"I um...knocked him over the head with the pan and left him by the wall. Like we said, remember?"

"Wait, you killed Iggy?"

"Not, erm, exactly."

Max grabbed my arm and looking at me sternly.

"Robin, what you say next may determine your life,"

 **Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger! Again, thanks to LeafiExplorer and sorry this has taken ages to come out.**


	4. sorry

I am no longer updating this story and my other Maximum Ride fanfiction, from lack of interest. If you've read the Hunger Games, I have a fanfiction up about that.

StarDxst, signing off.


End file.
